A Charming Life
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander does a favor for Giles and things get wierd from there


**A Charming Life.**

**By William Gilmor**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Buffy or Charmed or if I did I wouldn't be writing this and Spike would've been a dust bunny long ago. And Bitchy the Vampire Layer would've grown a brain at some point.**

**Ships: X/C, X/F friendship, Xander/Piper. Pru/Andy.**

**Xander was not having a good day it was rain thunder and lightning filled the sky and here he was at a blacksmith just outside of Sunnydale picking up a battle axe Giles orders just to make a few extra bucks for the summer.**

**As Xander stood getting soaked the new axe nestled under his trench coat waiting to catch a bus back to Sunnydale. His commiserating about his current situation was cut off by a scream for help from the alley down the street.**

"**Figures" muttered Xander as he drew the Axe and rushed to the alley.**

**The sight before him was new. A red and black demon was throwing a stream of energy at a man who seemed to be shooting lightning like a bad copy of the Emperor. In between them on the ground how ever was a young girl screaming for help.**

"**Wrong alley to walk down." Laughed Xander as her ran to the girl and pulled out from under the light show and out of the Alleyway.**

"**Please help Leo he can't hold that demon off for Long." Whispered the girl before passing out. **

**Letting out a breath Xander raised his Axe and charged the Demon just as he was about to strike him a bolt of lightning struck the Axe then nothing but light could be seen when the young woman awoke and saw the light screamed when the light cleared there was nothing no trace of the three beings that had been fighting.**

**White light that was all Xander could see.**

"**Am I dead?" asked Xander as the light faded and Xander found himself facing what looked like Alan Rickman with wings**

"**No your not dead Xander you are however in a very interesting position."**

"**Ok Alan what position is that? And who are you anyway?"**

**The Angel smirked "I am the Metatron."**

"**Oh shit I just mouthed off to the voice of God oh I'm going to hell." Whined Xander.**

"**You know who I am?" Asked the amazed Archangel.**

"**Yes sir I read about you in Giles books." Whispered Xander**

"**It's about time I got some respect from someone on earth."**

**Smiled Metatron.**

**Metatron smiled as he waved his hand and Xander found himself sitting in a movie theater and on the screen was the events that just happened.**

"**Well young man you see the position you're in is do in part to your own noble past and something else. You see eons ago God put in place a group of caretakers for the planet Earth. You would know them as the powers that be."**

**Xander nodded that he understood but the acid rising in his stomach told him he would not like where this was going.**

"**They planned out all of humanities Destiny and you my boy fucked their plans royally when you saved Buffy a few weeks ago. So they tried to kill you with a lightning bolt during your last fight there." Spoke Metatron as he nodded at the movie screen.**

"**Why would they kill me?" asked the Shocked Xander.**

**Metatron smiled. "Because my boy you are the ultimate example of free will. A cosmic screw up with the Axe you held and the amount of power in that bolt and the Demon and Whitelighter throwing their powers around cause something to happen that has never happened before no one has ever even thought about this happening."**

"**What happened?" screamed Xander as all the bush beating was getting to him**

"**ThelightningboltstucktheaxethathadanabsorbingspellonitanditsuperchargeditandsuckuptheDemonandWhitelighterandgaveyouallteirpowersskillsandmemories. So not much really.**

"**WHAT!" screamed Xander "your telling me that I am now part Demon and part Guardian Angel then say not much."**

"**What it means young man is you are now the strongest human being currently in existence. Which is why we want to offer you a Job before the other side does."**

**Xander started running his hands over his face.**

"**What kind of Job?" asked Xander as he was fighting the urge to go postal at Metatron's revelation.**

"**We want you to be the Protector for the Charmed Ones the most powerful good Witches on the planet. And to recruit an army of Protectors for other Witches. They are spread out first you would have to get them together then we will put you into their lives as a friend and confidant. In place of a normal Whitelighter. You would also help and guide them when they need it."**

"**What about Sunnydale Metatron?" **

"**They will be watched over but the problem is with your Demon half the Hellmouth would slowly turn you evil."**

"**Can I go back to Sunnydale at all?"**

"**Yes my boy you can spend one year on the Hellmouth going back and forth between where we set you up in San Francisco and Sunnydale to your friends they will be told that you had a great aunt who passed away leaving you a large sum of money and a home in San Fran for you to use and the Travel back an forth is for Legal matters."**

"**Ok I can live with that as long as I can go back to help my friends if they need me."**

"**We can live with that." smiled Metatron.**

"**Now to deal with your powers." Metatron raised his hands to Xander's head and a beam of light passed between them as Xander's mind was uploaded with all he would need to know."**

"**Also just so you know anytime you kill a demon or a Warlock their powers will transfer to you and then appear as an energy ball." A ball appeared in Metatron's hands. "Like this. When you return home place it in the vault we'll put their It will purify the powers so they can be used for good. Then you can give them to people you recruit for Protectors."**

**Xander smiled he had gone from Private to General in One day.**

"**Understood Boss."**

**Metatron smiled as a golden glow filled the theater and a woman in a new age dress walked in.**

"**Milord." Bowed Metatron. "May I present your first Protector Xander Harris. Xander may I present God the Almighty creator of Heaven and Earth."**

**Xander went bug-eyed as he knelt down like the knights of old and look up at God.**

"**Milord it is an honor."**

**God blushed at the young man's amazing show of respect. When she made him her White Knight on earth she was amazed at how far he took it. He was the only person in his life he ever showed this level of respect and coming from a man who respects all life it was a lovely sight to watch.**

**God motioned for him to stand up and one he did kissed him on both cheeks and feeling a little playful kissed him on the lips.**

"**My White Knight I made you as a protector for those on the Hellmouth. Now due to random chance you have become more then I could've hoped for. I send you forth into the world knowing you are going to do great things. Watch over those who need you Alexander protect those who protect others and live your life as well be happy in what you do."**

**God vanished in a swirling flash of gold light.**

"**Now my boy it's time to go back to Sunnydale. Just one last peace of advice keep that axe around you may need it."**

**With that Metatron took Xander's hand in his and smiled. "And don't worry the Powers that Be aren't a threat now or ever they have been taken out of the picture for ever. You'll be getting notice of your inheritance shortly so enjoy yourself for the rest of the summer because here on in things get interesting."**

**Xander smiled as he was Orbed back to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.**

**The bus door opened as the driver asked. "You heading for Sunnydale?"**

**Xander gave a sad little smile. "For a little while yes." As he climbed on to the bus to begin his new life. **

**Alexander Lavelle Harris was now a Protector on a mission from God.**

**Xander sat in front of his bedroom mirror as he shifted in his chair.**

"**This is seriously creeping me out guys."**

**In the mirror sat 2 people one scary looking demon and oddly enough a hyena.**

"**How do you think we feel Brat." Snarled the demon.**

"**Look your not the one who has the Good the Bad and the Ugly trapped in your skull."**

**The two men and the Hyena let loose will full belly laughs as the demon snarled.**

"**Look you guys are stuck in Limbo for the time being while I get everything you had. Your Powers, Memories, Skills. All mine and that includes your physical form Beltazor. So since we only have this one time to talk to one another. I think we should make the best of it. OK with you." Snarled Xander as he shifted to his Demon form.**

**Taking a couple of deep breaths Xander calmed down and shifted back to his normal form. " Gotta control the temper or else I become numaro uno on Buffy's hit list."**

**Leo looked at his three fellow residents of Limbo and smiled to Xander.**

"**Xander you have to power to protect others and can do it better then I could. Because of the way you got your powers and you have God's blessing to do it. I have Faith in you my friend. If my mind soul and powers had to be joined to anyone I'm glad it's you."**

**Leo turned to Cole and nodded to Xander. Cole just shrugged. Leo smiled and slapped him upside the head.**

**Cole mussed and looked at Xander.**

"**I've been evil all my life thanks to the Red man here." Laughed Cole as he rested his hands on Beltazor's shoulder. But when God kissed us I felt something I have never known Joy Love Happiness and Guilt. Things totally unknown to me because I was part demon. If by becoming a part of you I can earn forgiveness for what I've done. If it means I can go to heaven and see my mother and maybe earn her love then I say thanks. But don't you ever think I will repeat this ever again." Cole lumped down and sat on the floor.**

'**Christ a kiss from God and a few weeks stuck as part of a good guy and I've gone soft."**

**The Hyena walked over to Cole and nuzzled him a bit.**

"**Oh god I've gone from Fearsome force of Evil to a crying wuzzy all cause I've lost my demon half and just have my soul."**

**As Cole started to cry as the faces and voices of all those he killed came back to haunt him. Xander vowed he would redeem him because he wouldn't damn anyone if they could be saved and him believed Cole could.**

"**If you redeem me you son of a bitch I will find a way to kill you."**

**Snarled Beltazor.**

'**The Hyena came to the front of the image. "Pup look after pack find mate breed and hunt."**

**Xander looked at the Hyena as the image started to fade.**

"**Take care guys I'll do right by you trust me."**

**With those words the image in the mirror shifted back to Xander Harris and only Xander Harris.**

"**Well that was interesting." Muttered Xander as he climbed into bed.**

"**Let's see what tomorrow brings for the Protector." **

**Xander awoke to his father screaming for him. An evil smile appeared on Xander's face if I'm part demon might as well put it to good use." Snickered Xander as a plan formed in his head.**

**Xander stomped down the stairs acting highly pissed.**

"**What the fuck do you want? It is 4:30 am on Saturday. So what could you possible want you asshole?"**

**Tony Harris saw red as his son just insulted him. Moving to attack he stopped dead at the sight before him. His son transformed into a red and black Demon with a scary smile on his face. "Well Daddy what did you want?"**

"**What are you?" stuttered the rapidly sobering drunk.**

"**Your darling baby boy. But thanks to you and your complete lack of anything resembling a loving environment, I've become something more. Something well dark not evil but dark." Smiled Xander.**

"**Now look here Daddy today you hit rock bottom. You are going to walk yourself over to AA and get clean. Or else I get medieval on you and we will see how long you can scream for."**

**Tony just nodded and passed out.**

**Xander shifted back and smiled. "That was more fun then it should've been."**

"**Well I think it's time to see what I can do."**

**With that sentiment Xander shimmered to the Sunnydale Junkyard. **

"**Ok Shimmering check." Laughed Xander.**

**Xander looked over at a rust car raised his hands and made liked the Emperor.**

"**Electric powers check."**

**Before he could continue he felt a tickle at the base of his skull.**

**As Metatron appeared before him. **

"**Nice show with your dad before The God was rolling as were most of the angels."**

"**Thanks boss I figure he deserved some payback for what he put me thru, and that was easiest and cleanest I could think of."**

**Metatron smiled. " Still drama is my personal vice and I must say I like what you do with it."**

**Xander just laughed. "I take it you need me to start looking after the Charmed ones now."**

"**Not just yet God sent me to ask if you have any ideas for protectors yet?"**

"**Yes I do but it would require God's ok on this one."**

"**Your not thinking of who I think your thinking about are you?"**

"**Yep Bartleby and Loki. We give them a chance to redeem themselves by serving the Will of God on Earth by protecting people.**

**Now just hear me out if they do their jobs when the world ends they can go home, Or if God decides they have served their sentence but if not the punishment still stands think of this a parole for them."**

"**No way."**

"**Think about it boss If it works you get two of the Fallen back with the Angels. And if it fails their punishment still stands hell have God make them Human so they have to earn everything back."**

"**Now that is an idea I can get behind." Smiled Metatron. A flash of gold appears and before him stands God. God smiles hands him 2 letters and 2 energy spheres. **

"**I guess your plan is a good idea." Smiles Metatron as God gives Xander a thumb's up and a kiss on the cheek for finding away that will let her bring her two wayward sons home.**

"**Ok boss I'm heading for the big cheese to make the offer. I'll be back here by tonight Willow and I are hanging out tonight. Later boss Milord." **

**Deciding to try a new power Xander Blinked into the men's room at the Green Bay Airport. Walking thru the terminal he stopped where his first recruits sat talking.**

**Xander smiled as he watched the pair go back and forth with dumb jokes and movie quotes trying to stump the other.**

**Xander sat across from them and smiled. **

"**Hello Bartleby Loki."**

**The pair froze. "Who are you?" asked Bartleby.**

"**Name's Xander. An I am here to offer you two a way to go back home." Smiled Xander.**

**Both Angels did a double take at this.**

"**Home?" Asked the shocked Loki.**

"**That's right boys I just came from Metatron and the Almighty. Think of me as your Parole officer. I've got an offer for you, accept it and you could earn your way back into heaven as Angels."**

"**God would let us back?" whispered Bartleby.**

"**Here's the deal boys you join me as Protectors of the people God selects. You'll be turned into empowered humans for the duration of your time as protectors. Once your time as protectors is over be it you died as humans, or those you protect pass on you well become angels again and be sent home. As long as you fight the good fight and protect your charges to the best of your ability."**

**Loki looked ready to drool at the chance Bartleby look shocked as if he had almost given up hope of ever going home.**

"**What do you say guys are you in? And quit leering at me people are gonna think I just broke up with you or something."**

**Bartleby chuckled.**

**Loki smiled. "If we help you we get to go home?"**

"**That's the deal but you help as human's with all the pros and cons that go with it."**

"**Great I'll finally be able to get laid." Joked Bartleby**

**Sending Xander and Loki into hysterics.**

"**I think it's safe to assume we're in." spoke Loki as he held out his hand.**

"**Good gentlemen here take these."**

**Xander looked around making sure that there was no one around at this hour of the morning.**

**Once he was sure they were clear Xander passed the pair energy spheres each and watched in fascination as Bartleby and Loki were transformed from deposed Angels to two very human guys with very little show. The first big reaction came as Loki shifted in his seat to find he was now a complete human man.**

"**Whoa this feels weird." Muttered Loki.**

**Xander shrugged as he guessed growing a set of sex organs would be weird to anyone.**

"**Ok boys here are your assignments you start in one week. You have the week to adjust to your new bodies." **

**Xander handed them each the letters from God. "These are you assignments and a letter from God to each of you."**

**Bartleby opened his and his eyes went big as pie plates. "The Last Scion. I'm Protecting The Last Scion." **

**Bartleby starts crying at the amount of trust the creator is showing him.**

"**Whoa Bartleby looks like the boss has a lot of faith in you." Smiled Loki as he read his own letter.**

**Loki laughed as he read it. "I guardian to the Jersey Prophets Jay and Silent Bob. Sweet gig I get out of the Big Cheese."**

**Xander smiled as the two friends regained their trust and faith in the creator.**

**Xander stood up and shook their hands. "Welcome to the Core Gentlemen enjoy your humanity I'll be in touch soon congrats on the choice assignments."**

**Bartleby clutched Xander's hand like a drowning man hangs on to a life jacket.**

"**Thank you Xander I can't being to thank you for this."**

"**Just protect your charge and get back to heaven and we'll call it even." smiled Xander as he Shimmered back to Sunnydale.**

**Xander decide that since it was still only 5 in the morning to go back to bed and enjoy his first success as a Protector.**

**As Xander awoke for the second time today he awoke to find his Father standing over him a cross in his hand saying the Lord's Prayer.**

**Xander started laughing as he watched his dad try and exorcise the demon within him.**

"**Cute idea dad but I'm not possessed." Smirked Xander as he got up. Taping into the power of Illusion Xander made a pair of wings appear on his back in a glow of heavenly light. "I'm a Whitelighter or a Guardian Angel for the layman. The Demon you saw was an Illusion I create to scare you into getting sober."**

**Xander held out his hand to his father. "When I was younger you were a good Father. Then you lost your job and soon you lost yourself in a bottle. Do you know how many times I cry for the man you once were when you beat me?"**

**Tony Harris dropped the cross and started to cry. "You don't hate me son?"**

"**I won't lie there were times I hated you so much I could kill you but you are my father and I still care about you no matter what. I know you can be a good person Dad. Please don't make me watch you drink yourself to death."**

**Tony Harris fell to the ground. The one person in the entire world with the reasons to hate him was refusing to do so. The son he beat and abuse call worthless was refusing to hate him. His son wanted him to get better. Tony Harris finally understood the kind of son he had. Tony thanked God or any god who would listen that his son was nothing like him. For once in his life Tony Harris was proud of his son. Tony vowed to get straighten out if only to be able to be the man his son remembered from years ago if only for a moment.**

**Xander caught his father as he fell to his knees crying Xander held him tight. If he could redeem a demon he was damn sure going to try and redeem his father.**

**Mary Harris sat on her bed as she watched the Taxi outside pull away her husband Tony had left to check himself into a substance abuse center. All because he finally saw what kind of man their son was. She had never been more proud of her son then this morning when she woke up and found him hugging his father as he cried and begged for forgiveness over the way he had treated them. Xander had convinced him to get professional help. Mary smiled her son was an Angel. (If she only knew.)**

**Xander smiled as he watched his dad ride off in the cab maybe thinks would be better from now on. One could only hope.**

**Phoebe Halliwell was pissed she had come to New York to make it on her own and to find her Father. She had stuck out on both accounts. So with her bike and everything she own packed into two duffels under the bus she was limping home with her tail between her legs as she was moving back with her sisters and trying to get her life back in order. She so was not looking forward to see Prue again but she had no choice. So here she sat on the bus as she quietly fumed at her life at the moment. **

**A slight cough brought her back to reality. She turned to see a young man a little older then Piper smiling at her with this goofy half smile that was making her melt in her seat.**

"**Would you mind if I sat here." Smiled Xander as he found Phoebe.**

"**Be my guest." The future Witch smiled as she patted the seat. **

"**Thanks I'm Alec."**

"**Phoebe."**

"**A pleasure to meet you Phoebe."**

"**Likewise."**

**The pair started to strike up a conversation that while innocent on the surface was loaded with flirting.**

**High above Metatron laughed as he watch Xander and Phoebe talk the poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. But if nothing else it should be fun to Watch.**

**It had been 2 days since Xander had met Phoebe on the bus and watched over her as she got home and reunited with her sister. Xander had to laugh at the reunion. He thought Piper was kinda cute with the group hug joke. He also wondered why all the witches in the area were hot.**

"**God if this Warlock hunting Witches doesn't show up soon I'm gonna have some hard time explaining things to the Troll, when I get back to the Dale." Xander whined as he watched Piper and her Boyfriend Jeremy. For some reason Xander didn't trust him. This was the first time Xander had seen him in person and he felt off.**

**As if something was about him was hidden. Then it hit him the second Witch Killed that Metatron told him about was a master of concealment charms. Jeremy could very well be the Killer Warlock.**

**Xander shape shifted into a blond haired version of himself and walked into the Building they were heading into.**

**Xander ran up the stairs as he saw the elevator depart the floor.**

**As he got to the floor where the elevator stopped he saw Piper climbing out of the elevator, as Jeremy seemed frozen. Xander moved to help here up when Jeremy unfroze.**

"**Get back here Bitch." Yelled Jeremy as he grabbed and pulled Piper to him.**

"**HEY ASSHOLE." Yelled Xander, as he let loose with an energy ball.**

**Piper watched in stunned shock as a blond haired man appeared out of nowhere and just destroyed her boyfriend who was a killer Warlock. **

"**Are you ok? I mean nothing broken or anything?" asked Xander as he extended his hand to her to help her up.**

"**Who are you?" asked Piper in a small voice afraid of his answer.**

"**I'm no one special. Come on we best get you home. You've had a rough night."**

"**Why did you save me are you a Warlock?"**

**Xander smiled as he pulled Piper to her feet.**

"**I'm just guy who can't stand by and watch someone get hurt." Xander smiled. **

**Xander held out his hand to her. "Here let me take you home." **

**Piper smiled and took his hand. Piper shivered a little as a spark shot up her spine as she took Xander's hand**

**Xander smiled and blinked them to the front door.**

**Piper looked shocked as she was suddenly home.**

"**We all have our gifts milady. I bid you good night." With a small bow Xander blinked out.**

**Piper wandered into the house with an almost giddy smile on her face as met her own White Knight. The shock of what she was wore off as she bolted into the house to tell her sisters what happen. But a thought crept into the back of her mind. I hope I will see him again.**

**Xander sat in Willow's living room smiling as Willow was in an animated babble about how off Dracula was from the book and how different it was from the vamps they fought.**

**For the last three weeks Xander had split his time between Sunnydale and San Fran. He had appeared as Alec, as the sisters' new contractor and Phoebe had almost make a play for him right away and as Xander worked he over heard Prue laugh at Piper for crushing on her blonde haired Knight who saved her from Jeremy.**

**He was even getting a weekly poker game going with Andy Prue's semi-boyfriend, Darryl Andy's partner, Loki, Bartleby, and their friend Rufus the 13th Apostle who drops in about once a week.**

**Andy and Darryl took they others as old Army buddies. All and all it made for an interesting night.**

**But Xander also enjoyed his quiet time in the dale like right now as he sat and B.S.ed with Willow**

**A ring at the door, Brought her babble to screeching halt. The pair walked to the door to find a woman who looked surprisingly like Selma Hayek dressed in a business suit. "Hi I'm looking for Alexander Lavelle Harris. His mother said I could find him here."**

**Willow looked to Xander with green flaring eyes.**

"**Yes I'm Xander Harris and you are?" **

"**My name is Serendipity Metatron. I am a lawyer with the firm Dewy Cheatem and Howe. I'm here to inform you of the passing of your great aunt."**

**Willow turned to Xander as he sat down. **

"**There must be some mistake I don't have a great aunt." Hamming it a bit for Willow's sake.**

**Serendipity smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid not Xander your grandmother had a sister. She passed in San Francisco 3 days ago and as the sole male of your Family. You have inherited a manor house in San Francisco 2 million dollars right now and an additional 18 million on your 21st Birthday."**

"**That's cool" smiled Willow as her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the floor. **

**Xander smiled as he turned to the Lawyer.**

"**Nice to meet you Serendipity Loki talks very highly of you." Smiled Xander as he shook her hand.**

**Serendipity smiled as she shook his hand. "Likewise and Thank you for getting the boys a chance to come home it's been pretty boring up there with out them."**

**Xander laughed.**

"**I guess you guess you best be going and let me wake up Willow."**

**Serendipity smiled as she passed him a bankbook debt card and a folder of papers. "Yes your right I got a shift at the Bar in an hour. If your ever in my neck of the woods stop by." Smiled the muse as she faded out.**

**Xander picked Willow up off the couch and smiled as he carried her to the den and laid her on the couch.**

**An hour passed then Xander used his healing powers to wake her up.**

"**Wills come on it's time to wake up." **

**Willow moaned as she came to and smiled at Xander. "I had the weirdest dream about you Xander I dreamed you inherited 20 million dollars. Plus a house." Laughed Willow.**

**Xander held up the file folder. "Not a dream Willow I did." Laughed Xander.**

**Willow went bugged eyed.**

"**Wills I'm going home because this is a lot to deal with so I'll see you tomorrow." **

**Xander and Willow said their goodbyes and Xander headed home.**

**As Xander passed thru the park he felt a presence behind him. **

"**Hello bloodsucker care to try your luck."**

**The vampire jumped out of the bushes only to be grabbed by a blonde flash. **

**As the Vampire dust there stood Buffy.**

"**Hi Xan I'm back."**

**Xander smiled and looked at her. **

**Instead of the feelings of romance he normally felt for her all he felt was friendship and that suited him just fine.**

"**Have a nice time with your Dad Buff?" smiled Xander.**

**Xander sat at the Bronze looking on the Dance floor where the Cordettes seem to be huddled together talking. Thanks to his demon enhanced hearing he over hear every word they said and to his surprise they were talking about Him.**

"**I tell you he is rich Daddy nearly shit a brick when his Lawyer opened a 2 million dollar account in his name." whispered Harmony.**

**Xander laughed. Xander felt a slight tickle at the back of his head.**

**Bartleby was coming to see him.**

**Xander smiled as he had an idea about what this was about.**

**Bartleby walked into the Bronze and walked up to Xander's table as soon as he saw him.**

"**Boss I got a problem." Spoke the former Angel as he rung his hands clearly nervous about something.**

**Xander smirked as he motioned for Bartleby to sit. "What's the problem Bart? Nothing serious I hope."**

"**Look boss as of late well actually since I met her I've been attracted to Bethany."**

"**Ok so what's the problem with that?" smiled Xander as he was expecting this.**

"**The problem is that if I make a move in all odds God will cut my nuts off and I have grown rather attached to them Xander." Snarled Bartleby.**

**Xander gave Bartleby a brotherly smile. "No God won't do anything against you. Remember what I said. You have all the pros and the cons of being human bro." **

**Bartleby looked mystified.**

**Xander rolled his eyes. "God set up to protect the Last Scion so you two would fall in love and pass on the seed of Christ." Laughed Xander.**

"**I don't follow." Said Bartleby.**

"**And people say I'm dense. God wants you to love Bethany and for Bethany to love you that's why you were given the job of protecting her. Because if you love her. You will protect her till your death. It's a two fold plan to One keep the Scion line going and Two get you home." Smiled Xander. **

**Bartleby broke into a massive smile as Xander explained.**

**Xander just winked at him and smiled. "You have a life Bartleby live it well."**

**Bartleby smiled. "Nice saying Plato?"**

**Xander laughed "Damned if I know I read it on a fortune cookie yesterday."**

**Xander looked up and saw Willow and Buffy standing over him and Bartleby.**

"**Going to introduce us Xander?" asked Willow who seem to be pissed off for some reason. Xander notice Harmony and Cordy standing near by looking like a pair of vultures about to swoop in for a meal. The meal being him.**

**Xander smiled as Bartleby got up. "This is a friend I met on that trip to San Fran. Bartleby this is Buffy and my Bestest friend ever Willow."**

**Bartleby smiled at the girls and waved hi as he stood up. "Thanks for listening Xan." Bartleby headed for the door whistling a tune as he walked. **

**Buffy and Willow watch as Bartleby walked away and turned to look at Xander only to find him gone.**

**Xander sat on the roof of the Bronze having blinked out when he felt something was off nearby. Things are defiantly wrong in Sunnydale tonight. Thought Xander as he headed back inside.**

**As he reached the door a tingle at the back of his head started. One of the Charmed ones was in trouble. Switching to his Blond identity Xander orbed to San Fran to help one of his girls.**

**Xander landed on a fire escape in an Alley where he saw a demon with Fireball in hand about to hit Piper who was standing there trying to coax Kit her cat off a ledge.**

"**Piper get out of there" Screamed Xander as he charged the demon. **

**Piper looked up and saw the demon and the man who had saved her life before.**

**The man had jumped in front of a fireball the demon had thrown and he was knocked down on the fire escape. The fireball would've killed her if he hadn't jumped in Piper was scared as the demon moved towards her.**

**Xander charged an Energy Ball and threw it at the demon. Piper screamed as she tried to freeze the demon but couldn't. **

**The energy ball connected the explosion sent Piper to the ground next to Xander. **

"**Nice to see you again Piper." Muttered Xander as he stood up and brushed the garbage off himself before offering his hand to Piper and pulled her to her feet.**

"**And yet I still don't know your name." smiled Piper as she batted her eyelashes in hopes of drawing him out a bit.**

"**My name is Xander." Smiled Xander and he gave her a small bow as he took her hand gave her a light kiss on her hand.**

**Piper blushed as Xander rose back up. "I'll be around Piper and don't worry I don't have an evil bone in my body a few naughty ones but then again don't we all." Xander smirked at her as she blushed to the roots of her hair. Xander winked at her before Orbing back to Sunnydale.**

**Once again Piper found herself giddy as she thought of Xander **

**I next time I see him I'm going to ask him out thought Piper.**

**Xander Orbed home and when he got there he smiled on the TV his mom was watching was an old home movie of him and his dad before his dad took to the bottle.**

**His mother looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for helping him Alex thank you for caring."**

**Xander just smiled and rested his hand on his mom's shoulder and said. "I am just the one sees how he use to be and who he could be Mom that man I was proud to call me dad." Xander sat down and watched the movie with his mother. As it ended an hour later Xander got up said. "I'm going to bed mom" he but his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mom Dad will be back and he will be better then ever I just know it."**

**Xander squeezed her shoulder once more and headed to his room.**

**As he entered the room a Gold mirror appeared on his wall. The Mirror came to life as Xander stepped to the room. An Image of Metatron appeared. "Hello Xander this is a gift from the Big Boss for bringing her two wayward sons back to the fold. It's a magic mirror that will let you see anyone or anywhere you wish just by saying their name. Use it Well my boy." As he finished Metatron faded from the screen. " And to cancel the image just say END." Came the disembodied voice of Metatron.**

**Wondering how Piper was dealing after their little demon battle earlier Xander smiled and said "Piper Halliwell."**

**The mirror changed from his reflection to one of Piper laying on her bed her hands wondering her body as her right hand slid down toward her pants she moaned out. "Xander."**

"**END" shrieked Xander. That was interesting he thought as moved to his bed.**

"**Go me." Thought Xander as he lay down on the bed. Then Xander realized what he had done. "Oh I'm going to hell for that one." Moaned Xander as he pulled his pillow over his head.**

**High above on another plane a higher being smiled and giggled as she walked to a large showcase and pulled out a chess king which reshaped itself to appear as Xander. Next she pulled out a queen, which reshaped itself to Piper. Placing the King and Queen together on a game board the two pieces joined together and became one joint piece smiling once more God turned back to watch the earth.**

**Xander smiled as he walked into Library. Xander was hit by the waves of rage coming out of the room mainly coming from Buffy.**

" **I sense much anger in you young Jedi"**

**Buffy responded by knocking the pummeling the practice dummy some more.**

**Xander stepped in front of the Dummy.**

"**You want to tell me what's bugging you or should I call the Amazing Kreskin." **

"**Nothing is wrong Xander." snarled Buffy as she moved to hit the dummy again."**

"**Bullshit Buffy." Answered Xander as he got in her face.**

"**Get out of the way Xander."**

"**NO Buffy something is wrong with you."**

"**What could be wrong I mean I've super I'm back from the dead my mom expects me to be this happy go little school girl. Giles wants his Slayer. Willow wants her best girlfriend. Angel wants his Girlfriend. And no one cares how I feel how I died. Screamed Buffy as she started to cry.**

**Xander grabbed her into a hug and held her as Buffy broke down sobbing.**

**Giles walked into the library after getting his morning tea seeing Buffy sobbing in Xander's arms he quietly backed out of the room knowing that right now his Slayer needed a friend more then a Watcher and the young man in that room was the best suited for the job. **

**Xander held Buffy until she cried herself out neither of them saw Cordelia in the stakes.**

**Cordy smiled as she watched them. "He really does care for people." She whispered.**

**Xander looked down at Buffy and saw she was asleep. Xander lifted her up into his arms and carried her into Giles office and laid her down the sofa.**

"**Sleep well Buffy may the world look better when you wake up."**

**Pulling a blanket over the Slayer Xander walked out of the office and headed to the quad for lunch.**

**Xander sat eating his lunch as Cordelia walked up to him.**

"**Can I sit here?" Asked Cordelia.**

**Xander just nodded as he took a bit of his sandwich.**

"**Xander I need to apologize I've been a bitch to you and a lot of other people for a long time and God help me you are the closest thing I have to a real friend."**

**Xander looked at her. "Why now Cordelia why the change from stone cold bitch to human?"**

**Cordelia looked ashamed. "Lately I've been having these dreams. I remember that night at the Bronze. You killed that Vampire Jesse. I know he was your best friend. You did it to save me and I wasn't worth saving." **

**Xander watched as tears filled her eyes. "You are worth it Cordy."**

**Cordelia looked as if she had finally reached a breaking point. Xander took her hand and held it.**

"**Never doubt that your worth it Cordy. Any living person is worth it because anyone can change."**

"**You know you're the Only person I let call me Cordy."**

**Xander smiled and pulled out a pack of twinkies.**

**Xander ripped open the packet and handed her one.**

"**Let us toast to becoming friends Cordy."**

**Cordy smiled at Xander and took the twinkie. "To a new friendship." Toasted Cordy.**

**Xander smiled and winked to her.**

**Willow walked out into the quad and saw something she never imagined in all her life Cordelia Chase was sitting talking to Xander and seemed to be smiling.**

**Willow walked over wondering if she walked in to Bizzaro world or something**

**Xander spotted her and smiled. "Willow take a load off. Cordelia has something she wants to tell you."**

**Willow looked at Xander like he grew a second head.**

**Cordelia looked at will and took a deep breath. "Willow I have been a Cold Heartless Bitch to you for a long time and I'm sorry I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. But I am sorry."**

**Willow looked at Xander wanting to know what's the joke.**

"**She's remembering the night of the Harvest Willow." Whispered Xander.**

**Willow nodded remembering how finding out about Vampires had messed with her mind.**

"**I can't get over everything at once Cordelia but I'd like to try and help you with this. I know how this messes with your mind."**

**Cordelia. Extended her hand. "I promise to never make fun of you again Willow and I will try and make up everything to you." Willow smiled and took Cordelia's hand. **

**Xander smiled as an old feud was laid to rest.**

**Two good deeds in one day Maybe I won't go to hell for that mistake last night. Thought Xander as he tried to force the image of Piper moaning his name from his brain.**

**Piper sat at the table trying to shake the image of Xander from her head. Each night she dreamt of him. It was if some higher forces was pushing them together.**

"**I gotta be in love thought Piper as she downed her coffee."**

**Bartleby sat at the desk and smiled as he watched Bethany sit down.**

"**Beth can I ask you something?" smiled Bartleby.**

"**Sure Bart what's on your mind?" smiled Bethany.**

"**Would you be interested in maybe having dinner with me tonight?"**

**Bethany gave him a Billion watt smile. "I'd love to."**

**Bartleby looked Skyward and Mouthed thank you.**

**At the back of his mind he heard as clear as day Metatron's voice. "She says your welcome."**

**Xander walked back into the Library as school ended and took a load off as he sat down and put his feet on the table and pulled out a book that was a copy of the demon section of the Book of Shadows. **

"**Man these guys are Refugly." Breathed Xander as he read up on them.**

"**Ladies Ladies Ladies Jay and Silent Bob are in the hizzouse."**

**Came an annoying voice as three people came into the Library.**

**Xander groaned as he put down his book.**

**Xander plastered a smile on his face as he turned to face the trio.**

"**Well care to explain what your doing here Loki?" asked Xander.**

**Loki looked at his feet and shuffled around a bit.**

"**Well you see boss I kinda got stoned with the guys here and let slip what I was there for and what I was so the want to sign up as Guardians."**

**Xander looked Skyward. "Cute Boss very cute." **

"**Take a seat gentlemen and I'll see what the big boss says." Groaned Xander as he Orbed up to speak with Metatron.**

**Xander appeared in a garden as walked around looking for Metatron.**

"**Everything's so green" came a voice from with in the bushes.**

**Xander looked over the bushes to find Rufus.**

"**What the hell happened to you man?" asked Xander as he pulled Rufus to his feet.**

"**Walked up to an Angel too fast and got Bitch Slapped by a wing." Moaned Rufus as he shook the cobwebs loose.**

**Xander smiled at his poker buddy.**

"**You seen Metatron I have to ask him a question?"**

**Rufus pointed the way and stumbled off trying to get rid of his Headache.**

**Xander walked over to find Metatron sitting with a bottle of tequila and a bucket.**

**Xander walked over and smiled. "Hiya boss I got a question."**

**Metatron looked up at Xander and looked slightly pissed that his drinking had been interrupted.**

"**The Jersey boys want in as Protectors I just need to know if they can be protectors and Profits too?"**

**Metatron nodded that they could still pissed at Xander's intruding on him.**

**Xander reached behind him and conjured up a bottle.**

"**Here boss a gift from me to you. It a special Tequila same taste and everything but completely Alcohol free and well with in the rules God set forth." Smiled Xander as he pasted the Bottle to Metatron whose grin threaten to split his face.**

"**Thank you" smile Metatron.**

**Xander winked and Blinked back to the Library watching Jay jump in to Bob's arms when he appeared.**

"**Ok boys your in but not for a while I have some things to work out like your powers and assignments so head home and I'll be there in a week with your assignments and powers." **

**Loki smiled the boys left the library. "Thanks boss they've been bust my chops about this for a while."**

**Xander smiled. "Not a problem."**

**Piper sat in quake trying very hard to lose the images of Xander that her dreams had given her.**

**Phoebe sat next to her sister and smiled.**

"**Still suck on Xander sis?" smirked Phoebe.**

**Piper groaned, "I can't stop thinking about him. I mean I've met him twice each time he was saving my ass from a demon. He is my Knight in shining armor and all I know about him is his name."**

**Phoebe stared at her sister. "Honey I think you're in love."**

"**In love with who?" smirked Prue as she settled down next to her sisters.**

**Phoebe turned to Prue and smiled "Pip's fallen for that guy Xander the one who saved her twice she calls him her Knight in Shining Armor."**

**Prue frowned a bit. "What do you know about him Piper?" asked Prue scared that Xander maybe another Warlock.**

"**His name is Xander he is a Leo he saved my life twice likes pina clotas and getting caught in the rain."**

**Phoebe laughed at the look on Prue's face.**

"**All I know is his name is Xander and that he is good guy he saved me from Jeremy and from a Demon."**

**Prue rolled her eyes. "Just be careful please?"**

"**I Wi..Whoa." spoke Piper as her eyes went wide as she saw Xander walk into Quake and smile at her. **

**Phoebe and Prue looked where Piper was staring and both were shocked at what the saw.**

**Both sisters spun back to Piper. "That's Xander?" they shrieked.**

**Piper just smiled and nodded to them as Xander walked over to the sisters.**

"**Hello ladies I figured I should introduce myself to you before you get the wrong Idea and decide I am Warlock in need of vanquishing."**

**Piper and Phoebe both look at Prue causing the oldest sister to shrink back.**

**Xander chuckled at this. "So as I realize that this not the ideal place for such a talk." Xander pulled out a card and placed it on the bar in front of Prue.**

"**Pick a time and place that you feel safe with and call me and I'll be there." Smiled Xander as he started to walk away before turning back to Piper. **

"**And For your information I'm a Virgo." Smiled Xander as he walked away from a blushing Piper and a laughing Prue and Phoebe.**

**Xander laughed as he Blinked home he had watched the sisters in his mirror to see how they were doing and decided an intro would save a lot of time.**

**Smiling Xander pulled a jacket from his closet and started to for the Bronze.**

**As he walked Xander sensed someone watching him. Moving along the street. **

"**Xander or what ever you are." Came a familiar and wholly unwelcome voice.**

"**Having a nice night Deadboy?"**

**Angel stepped from the shadows. "What did you do with Xander?"**

"**I'm standing right in front of you Sir Gel's a lot what are you talking about."**

"**Xander can't Blink only Demons can." Snarled Angel as he went Game Face.**

"**Nice Oh Brooding One but mine is better." Smirked Xander as he shifted to Beltazor.**

"**Beltazor." Whispered Angel as he shifted to normal and ran.**

**Xander laughed as he blinked to just ahead of Angel. Angel ran right into him.**

"**Watch where your running buddy." Groaned Xander as he stood up.**

"**Angel what's wrong is Buffy and Willow in trouble." Asked Xander as he went for an Oscar.**

"**Xander your ok?" asked a surprised Angel.**

"**Yeah why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Because a Demon bad ass named Beltazor is going around town looking like you."**

"**Like me?"**

"**Yeah we gotta find the girls quick" Angel turned around to check for Beltazor and turned back to Xander only to get a face full of Memory dust in the face.**

**Kicking Angel in the gut and face as he hit the ground. Xander began spreading some Dust on the ground. Pulling a stake out of his jacket Xander knelt down and began shaking Angel.**

"**Angel you ok?"**

**Angel's eyes opened slowly and he felt like he got the shit kicked out of him.**

**Seeing Xander holding a stake and kneeling a dust pile he groaned out . "What hit me?" **

"**A Vampire the size of a Mack truck. I snuck up on him and got him from behind he was too busy kicking your ass to notice me."**

**Helping Angel up Xander half carried him to the Bronze finding Buffy and Willow waiting.**

**After a quick recap Buffy started to help Angel back to his apartment. Before they left Angel made her stop.**

"**Xander."**

**Xander turned back to Angel.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Don't mention it Angel as in ever."**

**Angel chuckled before grabbing his ribs.**

"**Deal." With that Buffy took Angel home and Xander and Willow went inside to enjoy what they could of the night.**

**Piper stood before the Pastor a smile on her face.**

"**Do you Piper take Xander to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the pastor.**

"**I do" smiled Piper as she looked at Xander and loved how his dark hair looked better then the blond he wore when they met.**

**The Pastor turned to Xander. "Do you Alexander take Piper to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

**Xander smile. "I do and not even Death shall part us"**

**The pastor smiled. "I now pronounce Husband and Wife you may kiss the Bride." **

**Xander leaned in and kissed her and she could hear family and friends cheering.**

**Piper awoke with a jerk as she had been pulled from an amazing dream by her alarm clock.**

**Laying back in bed she groaned. "God I need to get laid."**

**Piper remembered that they were having Xander over that afternoon to talk everything out. Piper climbed out of bed and began to go thru her closet to find the perfect outfit for the meeting.**

**Prue and Phoebe sat in the kitchen chuckling over the fact Piper was the one mental over a guy for a change.**

"**You know Prue this is the first time in a while I've seen Pip get this worked up over a guy I think it might be love." Giggled Phoebe.**

"**You know Pheebs I think you might be right I just hope that he is on the level."**

**As 11am rolled around a knock at the door came and the trio of sisters rushed to the door. Prue opened the door.**

**Xander smiled as he saw the sisters. "Ladies. I bid you good morning." Pulling a bag from behind his back. "I come bearing bagels." This got a laugh out of the girls.**

**Xander was escorted into the den and they sat and Prue was the first to say anything. "Who and what are you?"**

**Xander smiled at the direct approach.**

"**My name is Xander and I am a Guardian chosen to watch over you help you and protect you where I can."**

"**Who sent you?" asked Piper.**

"**The Creator sent me because I am a fluke of creation."**

"**What do you mean a fluke?" Asked Phoebe.**

"**Several months ago I was a normal human Demon hunter I witnessed a battle between a Witch her Whitelighter and a Demon name Beltazor. The Witch was down and hurt her Whitelighter and the Demon were using energy attacks to try and kill each other. They were locked in a deadlock when I attacked the demon however the Axe I had had an energy absorbing charm on it as I swung at the demon a lightning bolt strike the axe and arced in the energy of their attack and it was all sucked into me. "**

**The trio of sisters were shocked at this.**

"**I was asked to watch over you and I have. Each of you met me in a different form thanks to my new powers."**

"**Really what forms are those? Asked Prue.**

**Xander smiled and morphed into her new assistant Will.**

"**Surprise Boss lady."**

**Then he appeared as Alec the Stranger on Phoebe's Bus.**

**Then shifting Forms again to Their Contractor Leo.**

**Then finally back to the Blonde form of Xander.**

"**I've been watching over you a while girls. Who do you think moved the spirit board pointer the night you found the book of shadows."**

**Phoebe jumped up. "I told you I didn't push it Prue."**

**Xander smiled at her.**

**Piper all the while was looking unsure of how to take this.**

"**What are you going to do now that your secret is out?" asked Piper.**

"**First I was kinda hoped you'd understand and see how an open partnership might work with us then ask you out to Dinner Piper." Smiled Xander.**

**Prue and Phoebe said they were going to get coffee and headed into the kitchen Piper just seemed frozen.**

'**He really want to take me to dinner?' thought Piper**

"**I'd love to have dinner with you Xander." smiled Piper.**

**Xander smiled made a small motion of his hand and handed Piper a newly made red rose.**

"**Say 7 tomorrow night?" smiled Xander**

**Piper deeply inhaled the sent of the rose. "That'll be perfect Xander." **

**Xander gave her a smile and a wink as nodded toward the door to the kitchen and made a motion with his hand opening the door causing Prue and Phoebe to come falling into the room.**

"**Be seeing you." Smirked Xander as she blinked out of the manor and back to Sunnydale.**

**Piper could only smirk as her sisters tried to pull themselves up from the floor.**

**Xander landed back at school since he had two free periods away from the girls it was good to use it to his advantage. Smiling at the thought of dinner with Piper Xander walked into the library with a smile on his face.**

**Once he sat down to await the coming of the Scoobies Xander heard a slight flap and turn to find his boss entering the room.**

"**Milord Metatron what can I do for you?"**

"**Alexander the Creator wishes you to recruit a young lady for our side as a scientist. She has quite the interesting mind but is at present trapped in a dimension called Pylea."**

"**So I show up there bring her home then make her the offer?" asked Xander.**

"**Yes but she has been trapped there for a few months so she may not be all there yet I had Loki and the Boys set up the old mansion on Crawford street for you to stay at while you help her." Smiled Metatron.**

"**Ok I'll take care of her." Smiled Xander as he walked over to the Weapons cage and picked up a small pack of medic gear and food he stashed there for emergencies. **

"**Oh Boss I was wondering I want to make the Offer to 3 men each one is currently in Prison I think that they can be Redeemed I'm going to make them each the offer of becoming a Guardian. Each one will be strictly watched and I will give them on warning they fail or abuse their post I will send them right back will You and God allow it?" asked Xander slightly worried about his chances.**

**Metatron gave him a Fatherly smile. "My boy you have redeemed two Fallen Angels your Father and a Demon. I think any attempts by you to bring someone back into the fold will be welcome."**

**Xander let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and Shimmered out heading for Pylea. **

**Once he landed in the Hell world Xander pulled out a pad and looked at the names that were written on it the pad.**

**Winifred Bruke**

**Tobias Beecher**

**Ryan O'Riley **

**Cyril O'Riley **

"**I think I better recruit a few move ladies for the core or I risk pissing off the boss and that is not a good thing." Mused Xander as he walked to thru the forest looking for a cave. **

**Looking at the Cave a thought struck Xander this suddenly seems way too easy.**

"**DIE." Came a mighty Yell. Xander looked up to a see a Conan clone flying thru the air at him axe in hand.**

"**Oh boy" thought Xander.**


End file.
